


where I lie

by folkinround



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinround/pseuds/folkinround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to know how many scars you have<br/>and memorize the shape of your tongue.<br/>I want to climb the curve of your lower back<br/>and count your vertebrae<br/>your ribs<br/>your fingers<br/>your goose bumps.<br/>I want to chart the topography of your anatomy<br/>and be fluent in your body language.<br/>I want you, entire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where I lie

They hardly ever have early nights, and this time is no excuse. They’re in bed and it’s late, Sebastian is already half-asleep, but he’s also in the middle of a trail of thought and can’t really shut up, because Jim never lets him talk and it’s _so fucking frustrating, boss_ and so he’s half-slurring incoherences to Jim, saying that  _really, really boss, you’re going to get us both killed one day, me because I’m so tired I could pass out, and that would also kill you because then I wouldn’t be paying atten—_ and Jim cuts him off right there. In a second, he shifts and turns and is on top of Sebastian, leaning down and crushing their lips together. He kisses him, sloppy and open-mouthed, in a way that it takes Sebastian completely by surprise and doesn’t allow him to stop talking just yet, so Jim can still hear muffled protests into his mouth.

 

 _Oh, for Christ’s sake, Sebastian_ , he says, pulling away from the sniper just slightly, but Sebastian gets it, then, and he shuts up immediately and leans in to kiss Jim again. And it’s exactly what Jim wants. He finds his mouth with a bit more precision and lets Sebastian kiss him hard until he’s got him groaning, biting hungrily at his lips. He tries to turn them over and be on top, but Jim doesn’t let him. He straddles him and pins his hips down to the bed, and Sebastian gives in, feeling warm and lazy and turned on. He lies comfortably beneath Jim and lets him have his mouth, touch his chest and run his fingers across his ribcage, pressing soft, almost tender fingertips to the space between each one of his ribs.

 

Jim doesn’t let him have moments like this when he’s properly awake, hardly ever initiates any sexual contact between them if he’s not drunk or beyond angry, but Sebastian doesn’t think now is the time to bring this up because he’s tired and turned on, and it makes his brain a foggy haze. He shakes his head instead, thinks that no, he’s awake enough for this, and lets himself get caught in Jim’s warmth, the soft pressure of his body against Sebastian’s. It’s on moments like this that Jim moans and whispers dirty nonsense into his ear, words Sebastian barely registers, but followed by touches that make him groan and arch up into him.

 

They fuck slowly, Jim half-riding him and half-letting Sebastian control the lazy (but still precise), deep thrusts that send them both over the edge practically at the same time, Jim only requiring two or three squeezes before he comes as well.

 

Sebastian holds onto him afterwards, somehow thinking that he might be able to make him stay this time, and Jim does. He still whispers _get off me, Moran_ , but it’s just so that he can shift and settle comfortably by his side, resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

 

It doesn’t take Sebastian long to fall asleep, then, as much as he tries to fight it off. He thinks, _knows_ , that he’ll regret it in the morning. It being either not paying Jim the attention he wants to, or not sleeping enough to go through the day tomorrow. He’s definitely not awake enough to dwell on this longer, though, and Jim feels warm and limp and inviting next to him. He runs his fingers down his back, counts each bump of his spine and doesn’t even reach half of them before he gives in to sleep.


End file.
